wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride
In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride is a song from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. Also sung in the Hoop Dee Doo Its A Wiggly Party tour in 2001 and the Ready, Steady, Wiggle Tour in 2013. Song Credits It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by Chris Brooks, Tony Douglass * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia * Mastered at Studio 301 * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pumpkin Face * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded by: Chris Brooks, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (album) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, Mark Punch, Rick Price It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (video) * Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, Mark Punch, Rick Price Pumpkin Face * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Anthony Howe, Dominic Lindsay Lyrics '''Wiggles: '''In the Big Red Car we like to ride Through the rainbow and the countryside '''Greg: '''Guess what’s over on the hill It’s standing very still '''Other Wiggles: '''Aaahahah '''Greg: '''It’s a scarecrow '''Wiggles: '''In the Big Red Car we like to ride Through the rainbow and the countryside '''Greg: '''Guess what’s eating lots of grass It moos as us as we drive past '''Other Wiggles: '''Aaahahah '''Greg: '''It’s a cow '''Wiggles: '''In the Big Red Car we like to ride Through the rainbow and the countryside '''Greg: '''Guess what’s jumping in the air You know it jumps everywhere '''Other Wiggles: '''Aaahahah It’s a kangaroo Trivia * In the video version of It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, Murray says "In fact, there's 4 cows." Gallery See here Episode Performances *Taba Naba (episode) * Beep Beep Buckle Up! (episode) * When We Were Young * Paint a Portrait * Lachy's Bunny Caller Video Appearances *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (video) *Pumpkin Face (video) Album Appearances *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (album) *Pumpkin Face (album) Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Adapted Songs Category:2001 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2001 songs Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs